Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417020030
Anna sat in the shadows of the room, her head lowered where nobody could easily see the anger in her eyes at all. She sat in the corner, her fists clenched as she thought about all of her real, old missing memories of her big older sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers she just got back already much earlier than ever. Grand Pabbie, her family, mostly even her own parents and especially her own older sisters, Elsa and Breha will regret this dearly. How could they do this to her?! After all the things she did, all the things she sacrificed! How could Grand Pabbie do this to her! That same old rock troll who was the one who changed, altered and removed all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers even without telling her what happened! Can the actual truth be very dangerous?! Anna would definitely get her revenge, but for now she'll stay at the sidelines until she has the perfect opportunity to get it. Her friend, Glinda Upland the Good Witch Of The North and all of her other current friends stared at their friend in concern worriedly. Ever since anybody else who also knows any other parts of hers, Breha's and Elsa's whole entire life past life already returned all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers to Anna herself earlier than once in order to let her know and find out why her sisters, especially Elsa shut her out for past thirteen years ago until Elsa's coronation day, Anna did nothing but look at all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers all over again and again nonstop, Anna wasn't speaking that much at all ever since most of the others couldn't stand how loud she can be but she still glared at all the real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers as her eyes filled with nothing but complete anger, utter fury, pure rage and hatred for not only just Grand Pabbie but her own parents and sisters, Elsa and Breha too. What did Grand Pabbie and her family do this time was all that was going through Anna's and anybody else's heads ever since anybody else saw all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers back then before too. Much more than only just ten minutes, they all sat in silent, to afraid to say anything to her, until someone finally gathered up the courage. "Anna?" Glinda asked in the same sweet voice we have all learned to love but Anna still neither did nor said nothing at all. Anna glared at the floor, her anger rising as all the thoughts of that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie, her parents and especially her sisters, Elsa and Breha ran through her whole entire mind. Glinda looked at all the others who just shook their heads. Glinda walked up to her, setting her hands on Anna's shoulders, and trying to get a look at Anna's face, but her bangs prevented it completely. "Anna, what's wrong? You got all of your real, old missing memories of your sisters' magic powers, didn't you?" Glinda asked as she was looking at the woman she felt was more of a sister to her than anything else with a worried look on her face. "What's the matter with you?" One of them asked Anna with his eyebrow raised. "Grand Pabbie. That's what's wrong. My parents and even my own sisters let him take all of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers…and Grand Pabbie didn't do anything to return any of them to me during the eternal winter before the great thaw." Anna growled with disgust in a hiss as if she was no longer herself at all anymore, but another person that felt nothing but pain and the urge to get revenge on Grand Pabbie and her own family, even her own parents and especially her own sisters, Elsa and Breha too. Anna's tone sent shivers down all of their spines including Glinda's. She sounded so evil, so dark. Glinda took in a deep breath and held it for a moment. She let it go when Anna glared up. Her eyes were nothing but glaring and narrowing in anger. She felt nothing else anymore at all either. Anna's glare shifted to the door. As if on cue, Anna stormed out of the room and left. "Man, that was scary." "Humph! Neither of her parents nor sisters, Elsa nor Breha deserve to be Anna's family at all, do they?" "No they don't." "Yeah, they were the ones who just had to be protective but dishonest sissies anyway." "After they let Grand Pabbie influence them with his misguidance when they should've done anything to save three sisters' lives from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time back then before." "It's even better if Elsa and Breha were much better off living, growing up and being raised anywhere else wherever they even deserved to be less isolated, isn't it?" "Yup because I can't stand the fact that Anna's also isolated in Arendelle with Elsa and Breha at all." "Neither can I." "Nor can I." "Me neither." Meanwhile, Anna stormed throughout the bigger castle/palace/kingdom, her fists tight, and her eyes glared and narrowed within complete anger, fury, rage and hatred for Grand Pabbie and her own family, mostly even her parents and especially her own sisters, Elsa and Breha as she tried to control the anger that was increasing with every step. She stopped and glared at the floor. She couldn't stand that kind of protection! Especially not the idea of having to have any of her real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at all! Why she always had to be stuck isolated in Arendelle together with Elsa and Breha without any of her real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers? Why are Elsa and Breha always the most all time favorites? Why do Elsa and Breha always get all the special treatment? and Why do Elsa and Breha always have to be around in Arendelle when Anna needed to be raised much better than ever too? Why does everybody else always rather show nothing but favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over Anna?! "Elsa and Breha always get all the special treatment because of their powers, their hot beauties, loveliness and prettiness and their personal, emotional sensitivities? Elsa and Breha allow anybody to show nothing but favoritism towards them over me. Why I had to live in the same isolation together with them even without being told why?!!!" Her voice echoed.